


Buried Feelings

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [79]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: He knew he shouldn’t, couldn’t have the male. Knowing all this, it doesn’t stop him from hoping and thinking of what could be





	

__ “I could lift you up  
I could show you what you want to see  
And take you where you want to be.”

He watched, quietly counting the minutes that ticked by, forcing the painful smile on his face while the one that had caught his eye stood by the side of another.  The party around them, around him, continued without knowing the thoughts that raced through his mind.  Ideas and hopefulness, something he knew that he’d never have the chance to explore in reality.

No matter how many times he wished and wanted, the one he wanted the most of all never noticed him, content with being by the heavyweight’s side. Not that it mattered, though, falling for someone who already had eyes for another. A bad habit that he couldn’t break, couldn’t escape from what has become nothing but a curse.

A chance was all that he wanted, to show the older male that he had what it took to make him happy.  Tearing his gaze away from canine, he caught the smug look that the blond wore, the curling of lips in a smile that told him without words that he and he alone had one.  That he would once again have to search for the one that made him as happy as he had been when he was with the rare madararui.

It only mattered to him that he caught his older brother’s gaze slide away from him towards one of the girls that had been invited.  It only mattered to him that he knew the reptile was already intent on mixing in with others other than the canine at his side.   And the fact that he knew, all thoughts of giving up on the wolf fell away.  He’ll show male an adventure that they could enjoy, show the male the time of his life.   Show Shirou that he should be the one he could lean on.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Hidekuni took a deep breath and gathered the courage he knew he had and moved towards the couple.

“ _I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
You’ll still be standing next to me.”_


End file.
